The JamesLily Relationship: How It All Started
by HPFanatic12
Summary: The events leading up to how James and Lily became a couple!


**A/N-This is my first fanfic. I really hope you like it. I'm working on chapter 4. So updates are coming soon. Please review, or feel free to give suggestions or criticism! **

**Chapter 1: Meeting James Potter**

It was the last day of Lily Evans 5th year at Hogwarts. She was feeling quite sad to be leaving Hogwarts. Leaving all her friends was the toughest thing for her to do. Sure, she would get to see them in two months. All the same, not seeing them every day truly made her depressed. One thing she wasn't going to miss was that arrogant boy, James Potter. James had taken a fancy to her in their first year, and liked asking her out a couple of times…a second. That annoyed Lily so much, but nothing was worse than his arrogant demeanor. Only he and Sirius could be arrogant and insulting, and still get away with asking a girl out. They were the "ladies men" in the Marauders. While Sirius went for mostly every girl, James saved all his affection for her, and only her.

She remembers the day she met James Potter like it was yesterday. _She and Snape (he was her next door neighbor and the first one ever to mention Hogwarts to her) were sitting in a compartment talking about how Petunia was jealous because she couldn't go to Hogwarts, like Lily. Soon two boys came in and sat down. She glared at them, did they not having any respect? The least they could do was ask if they could sit down. The one with the long hair spoke first. "Hi, everywhere else is full." he said, in a falsely sweet voice, while he sat down. Lily spoke before Snape, "Yes, of course you can sit here. By the way thanks for asking!" "Oh, well sorry 'bout that. So is it okay for us to sit here?" Again Lily spoke rudely her anger slightly dimming, though. "I've already said you can haven't I?" "Well, yes. I'm Sirius Black, by the way", said the one, with the long dark hair. "And I'm James Potter", said the other, with the messy short, dark hair. He was staring at Lily. Lily suddenly became very self-conscious. Why is he staring at me? Lily asked herself. "So what house do you think you'll be put in?" Sirius asked James, breaking the tension filled silence. "I'm hoping Gryffindor like my mum and dad, you?" "Well my whole family has been in Slytherin. I'm hoping to break that tradition though," he said with a small smirk. "Well, I want to be in Slytherin," said Snape. "Why in Merlin's Beard would you want to be in Slytherin?" James asked. "Why what's wrong with Slytherin?" Lily asked. "Slytherin has a reputation of turning out dark wizards." Sirius said. "I'd rather be in Slytherin than Gryffindor any day," Snape said, "Come on Lily let's go find another compartment." About that time two other wizards opened the compartment door. "Hello", said the first one. He was tall and very skinny. The other one came in nervously following the other one. He was very short and chubby. Lily gave Snape a look that said come on stay here with me. Snape gave a look saying okay. He never had been able to say no, to Lily. _

_James, Lily, and Sirius all said "Hi" to the newcomers, and Snape did grudgingly not wanting to be rude. The two boys' names were Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew. The four boys instantly became friends. Lily noticed they were trying to include her in their conversations but not Snape she thought this was rude but didn't say anything. She preferred staring out the window than talking to them. _

_Snape on the other hand was trying really hard to talk to these boys, to be accepted. He felt humiliated every time he tried to talk he wanted to get out of this compartment so bad, but wanted to stay with Lily even if that meant suffering humiliation. To Snape's relief a 5__th__ year prefect from Hufflepuff came in and told them that they would be arriving to Hogwarts soon and everyone should change into their robes. Snape thought he would never have to put up with these boys again. _

_Once they got to Hogwarts, James and Sirius asked Lily to join them in a boat. Lily said, "Only if Snape is in it too." They grudgingly let them both into their boat. While on the boat Sirius and James had a water fight. What a stupid, immature thing to do, Lily thought. She didn't care that they were having one though, until James splashed Snape with the water instead of Sirius. James quickly said "Sorry" and something about he was aiming at Sirius. But Lily knew that was complete lie, he had been aiming at Snape and everyone knew it. Sirius shot James the 'good one' look and smile. Lily glared at them, how could they be this arrogant, she thought. First they just come and sit in our compartment with out even asking, then just start splashing water at Snape, as a joke. These guys were trouble with a capital T and she knew it. _

_They soon got sorted into their houses. Lily was in Gryffindor, and to her horror so were James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter, while Snape was in Slytherin. She knew then that it was going to be a long seven years, and really hoped she made some good girlfriends in Gryffindor._

**Chapter 2: Getting Ready to Leave**

That was 5 years ago she thought, and how right she'd been. The Marauders were trouble with a capital T. But on the bright side she did make some fabulous girlfriends, Alice (aka Ally) Johnson, and Olivia Sullivan. The dorm room's door open but Lily didn't notice." Lily are you coming? We need to go eat breakfast before we leave", said Ally, interrupting her thoughts. "What, oh yeah, hold on I was just making sure everything was packed", she lied.

As she went down to the common room with Ally, she saw Olivia talking to the Marauders. She let out a quiet groan, but not quiet enough Ally heard her. "What's wrong", she asked. "Why do they have to go eat with us?" She was wining and she knew it. "Lily can you go through one meal with out complaining about them?", she said nothing.

"Oi! Evans", James said. "What do you want Potter?" "To talk to the most beautiful girl in the school, of course", he said with a smirk, while running his hand through his hair. Lily hated when he did that. Potter obviously thought it was attractive though, since he did it almost as often as he asked her out. She responded with a roll of her eyes. He just smirked. "You know you love me, Evans, and one day I'll prove it." She couldn't help smiling at that. "James Potter I do not and never will, love you." "What ever you say Evans!" "Shall we go down to breakfast?", asked Lupin. It was then when she realized that everyone in the common room was listening to everything they were saying, and she felt her self turn red.

Breakfast went well, Potter only asked her out 12 times in the 30 minutes they had spent together. She decided it was a new record for him.

Ally, Olivia, and her went back up to the dorm to make sure everything was packed. Everything was, so they went back down to the common room. "Thirty minutes until we can go home", said Olivia. "Yeah, but won't you miss this place? Won't you miss us?" Lily asked. "Well, of course, but we'll see each other in a two months, and we will write each other constantly! It'll be like we haven't left each other. I swear." Olivia looked from Lily to Ally. "Okay, as long as you swear Olivia. How 'bout you Ally? Do you swear?" Lily asked. "No…why would I want to write you two this summer? I can't wait to get away from you two! No, I'm Just kidding of course, I swear to write this summer!" "Good, now let's go downstairs and say good bye to everyone."

**Chapter 3: The Train Ride Home**

They loaded a carriage that would take them to the train stop, and took their final look at Hogwarts until next summer. Once on the train they found a compartment, that no one was sitting in. They immediately started talking about breakfast that morning. "James could not take his eyes off of you. Could he? Lily", Olivia asked. "No, to bad his an arrogant little ass, or I'd totally fall for him", Lily said with little smile. About that time James opened the compartment door. "Who you talking about Evans? It certainly can't be me can it?" He said with a smirk, with the rest of the Marauders following him inside. "Potter I don't talk about you 24/7, get your big head wrapped around that." "Yeah, how could she Prongs? She's always talking about me", said Sirius. "In your fantasies Padfoot!" James fired back hotly. He is always defensive when it comes to Lily. She was turning red and she felt her anger rising.

Then the door opened again. This time it was Snape. Lily hadn't talked to him since the beginning of the year. James spoke first, "What are you doing here Snivellus?" "I've come to talk to Lily. Is that against the law Potter?" Snape fired back. "What do you need Serveus?" Lily asked some how keeping her temper in check. "To say I'm sorry about this year, and hope we can still be friends." "You called her a 'mudblood'. You didn't respect her. You don't deserve her friendship!" James said obviously not caring about his temper. Then James hit him with a Jelly Leg curse. "James Potter, why did you do that? I can take care of myself with out you defending me all the time." Lily was shouting but she didn't know why, she should be thanking James for defending her but the way he did just made her angry. She helped Snape up and took back to his compartment where his 'friends' sat. Before she left she said, "Snape I do not forgive you. Please do not talk to me again." "But Lily….." She closed the door, not wanting to hear what he had to say. She felt a wave of sadness and guilt but it passed quickly. She went back to her compartment. "Sorry Lily, I didn't mean to….well offend you in anyway." James said looking really sorry. "No it's okay James. You were just being chivalrous, even if it was none of your business." For the next five minutes no one spoke. Sirius finally broke the silence by saying, "do you think you'll be quidditch captain next year Prongs?" "I don't know maybe. Hopefully though, I'd love to be it." "Well I bet you will be", said Peter. The guys kept talking about quidditch while the girl started talking about what they may do over their summer break. The time went by fast before they knew it they were in London. They each said goodbye to each other. The girls gave one last hug to each other and swore they'd write, and then they all went their separate ways.


End file.
